


Bruises & Blue Stuff

by Rinkafic



Series: Evan loves David [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David has had too much to drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises & Blue Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts), [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



“I really like the Pomeranians,” Parrish whispered as he leaned close to Evan’s ear.

“You mean the Paumaurins.”

“Isn’t that what I said?"  Evan sighed as he heard a heavy thud.  "Ow! Hey, this looks like a _Cornus nuttallii._ ”

“Yeah, my mom has one in the front yard. C’mon, Doc, up you go.” Lorne gave up trying to be subtle about steering Parrish along the path and just slung the botanist’s arm across his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“I think I hit my forehead,” Parrish said, rubbing at the spot.

“Yeah, you’re gonna have a mark there.”

“It’ll match the ones on my shins. I don’t like all the Pomera… poomor… people in this village. Those brats kept kicking me.”

“They were just trying to dance with you. I think I have some ointment in my pack, I’ll check you over. ”

“Promise?”

“Promise, now would you try walking straight?”

Parrish blew out a breath and fell silent as he concentrated and tried to navigate the path without taking both of them down for a tumble. “I liked the blue stuff.”

“So I noticed.”

“Did you have any?”

“Not after I saw how hard it hit you and Markham. But I’m glad you enjoyed the reception, Doc. Okay, here we are.”

“How can you tell? All these little huts look the same to me.”

“I tied a bandana on the doorknob.”

Evan propped his companion up against the wall beside the door as he removed the cloth and worked the latch. The moonlight was bright enough coming through the high windows all around the perimeter of the guest hut that he could see all was just as he had left it earlier.

“We have bananas?”

Laughing, Lorne shook his head and tugged Parrish inside. “No bananas, but we do have some lovely peanut butter crackers that you get to have with your giant bottle of water.”

He went to his pack and rifled through it as Parrish knelt and then flopped facedown on one of the mattresses on the floor. Evan called over, “Don’t you go to sleep, Doc!”

“Not,” Parrish rolled over. “I’m just getting comfortable.” He raised one foot and attempted to toe off his boot with the other.

Evan knelt and dropped the packet of crackers on David’s stomach and handed him a water bottle. “Eat, drink. I’ve got the boots covered.” He untied the laces.

“Oh, yeah, that would have helped,” David said as he shoved a peanut butter filled cracker into his mouth.

Taking off his roommate’s boots and tossing them over by the door, Evan started stripping out of his own footwear and jacket.

“I’ll take first watch!” David called.

“You so won’t. Stackhouse and I have got it covered. Evan wondered how the sergeant was doing with his own soused companion. He tapped his radio. “Stacks? Report.”

“All clear, Major. Markham’s down for the count. Good thing we have some extra manpower along, eh?”

Lorne nodded in agreement. “Yeah, AG-4 will take second watch at 0200. Sheppard and his team wanted last watch; they’ll take over after that.”

“This is better, we get to sleep in. Night sir.”

“Night, Stacks.”

Parrish tossed the balled-up wrapper at Lorne, presumably aiming for his head, but it missed. Laughing, Parrish asked, “Are there more crackers?”

“No.” Belatedly, Evan realized something. “Did you get cracker crumbs in your bed?”

“No.”

“Good.”

“I got them in your bed!” Parrish chortled with glee, crawled over to the other mattress and dove under the covers.

“Lovely, Doc, just lovely.” He should probably be mad, but seeing Parrish cut loose for a change had been fun. Tonight had been fun. At least he was a happy drunk.

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” Parrish asked as he arranged the blankets.

“At 0200. I’m on guard duty till then.”

David sat up. “I’ll keep you company.”

Of course he would. “If you’d like.”

“I like that blue stuff, we should try to trade for some of the plant that comes from.”

Evan walked a circuit of the room, looking out all of the windows. There was nothing but moonlight and landscaped gardens out there. He leaned on the wall beside the door. “I believe you already started on that negotiation, you seemed very chummy with the vice councilor.”

“Was I? Oh, the guy with the thingie on his chin?” David motioned at his own chin. “Was that who I was talking to? I thought he was the gardener’s assistant. No wonder he didn’t know anything about propagation. I think he liked me.”

“I know he liked you, I had to pry his hands off your ass three times.”

Parrish looked startled. “You did? You were cock-blocking me, Major?”

Looking skyward in a plea for patience, Evan wasn’t going to reply. But when he looked, Parrish was glaring at him, expecting an answer. “Yeah, but it was for your own good.”

“So you don’t want me, but I can’t have anyone else? What the hell?”

At least Lorne had _thought_ Parrish was a happy drunk. Not so much now.

“Maybe you should try to get some sleep, Doc.”

“My legs hurt, and my head.” Parrish crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him.

Damn, he’d forgotten about the ointment. He sighed and pushed away from the wall and went to his pack looking for the first aid kit. He needed his penlight to find the right plastic packets in the darkened room. He went to Parrish’s side and sat down. “Let me see.” He shone the penlight at Parrish’s forehead. “This isn’t too bad. No cut.” He ran his thumb lightly over the reddened skin. “You’ve got a bump though.”

He opened the ziplock of the packet and squeezed out some salve and rubbed it carefully across Parrish’s forehead. “Let me see your shins.”

Huffing at the exertion, Parrish untangled himself from the blankets and held out one leg. Evan shined the penlight over the already purpling area. “Oh, yeah. You’re gonna be sore tomorrow.”

“I’m sore now. The little monsters.”

Evan spread more ointment, a concoction they had gotten from the Athosians and most Gate teams had started carrying when they found it helped heal bruises. “Other leg.” He sucked a breath through his teeth when he saw the size of the welts on Parrish’s other shin.

“The goop should help. Leave the blankets off for a few minutes; let the air dry the stuff so it doesn’t smear off.” He skimmed over Parrish’s body with the flashlight, checking for any other bruises that needed tending.

“Are you mad at me?”

He sighed as he rubbed some more ointment into a red mark on Parrish’s arm. “No, Doc, I’m not mad at you.”

“I shouldn’t have said what I said before. I know how it is. Sorry.”

Evan wiped his hands off on his BDUs. “Yeah, well. It’s okay.”

“Thanks for taking care of me. You always do.”

He was about to say something about it being his job when Parrish suddenly grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him forward. Knocked off balance, Lorne went over, flattening Parrish to the mattress. Before he had a chance to react, Parrish leaned up and kissed him. It was a wet, messy and uncoordinated kiss.

“Can’t do this, Doc,” Evan said with regret, grasping David’s hands and pushing them down and away when they started to rove over him. “You should get some sleep.”

David turned his head aside and mumbled, “Yeah, okay. Goodnight.”

Untangling himself, Evan stood and went to resume a proper guard position beside the door. He was very relieved to hear Parrish’s light snores.

When AG-4 radioed in that they were taking over watch, Evan gratefully stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers, shook the worst of the crumbs off the blankets and settled down to sleep as best he could.

He woke when AG-1 radioed they were taking the watch at 0500. He rolled onto his side and was surprised to see Parrish awake, watching him. “Radio wake you too?”

Parrish nodded. “I was… about last night…”

“Don’t worry about it, Doc. You were a little out of it.”

“But…”

Evan held up a hand. “Forgotten.”

Parrish shook his head, “No, I don’t want it forgotten.” He shifted closer to Lorne, close enough that their breath was intermingling, their bodies almost touching. “I wish I hadn’t made a mess of it, is all.”

Lorne blinked, more awake now as he stared at Parrish. “Huh?”

Parrish reached over and lightly touched Evan’s cheek, stroking his fingers alongside his nose, over his lips and to his chin. “Liquid courage makes me clumsy.” Evan closed his eyes as David traced along his jaw. His other hand came up and lightly caressed the other side of Evan’s face. He sensed that David was close just a heartbeat before warm lips pressed to his.

The kiss was sweet, tender, and nothing like the mess of the previous night. David pulled back, after placing another kiss on Evan’s chin. “I just wanted to correct the mistake. I know you can’t… won’t.”

“Not with a drunk guy and not when I’m on guard duty,” Evan whispered back. He reached up and cupped the back of David’s head, pulling him forward and meeting his lips again. He traced David’s lips with his tongue, and when David opened for him, he dove straight in and deepened the kiss.

David laughed as they broke for air. “I really do like the blue stuff though.”

“Yeah, me too,” Evan agreed as he tugged David into his arms.

“How long do we have?” David asked huskily as he wriggled around to get under Evan’s blanket.

“Little under three hours before we have to meet up with the others.”

Chuckling, David began nibbling on Evan’s collarbone. “I can do a lot in three hours.”

Sighing as David’s hands slipped into his clothes, Evan asked, “Aren’t you a little hungover?”

“Nope, somebody took care of me last night, stop thinking so much.”

“Okay then,” and Evan stopped thinking.


End file.
